The Switch
by Emma4468
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a 30 year old carrier and his time to have a baby is running out. With no boyfriend or husband he needs to act quick. When he tells his best friend of 13 years, Blaine Anderson, about his plans he doesn't take the news to well. At a party to celebrate Kurt's pregnancy, Blaine might of had a little to much to drink. Mpreg. Kurt/Sebastian friendship. OC


**Author's notes:**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. It's my first story so bare with me.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this story. It is loosely based on the movie "The Switch" hence the title. I tried to title it differently but I couldn't think of anything.**

**Sorry **

Chapter 1: The Plan

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks. What can I get for you today?" Said the barista

Blaine walked up to the counter and gave the early twenty year old girl with long brown hair, that was tied up in a pony tail for the Starbucks hat,a shy smile.

"I'll have a grande nonfat mocha and a medium drip"

She grabbed the two cups and put the order on both of them

"Can I get the names, place?" she asked with a smile

"The mocha, Kurt, and the drip Blaine"

She quickly wrote down the names on each cup and put the order in the cash register. She told him his total. Blaine payed and she went to make the drinks. Blaine went to sit down at a table while he waited for his drinks.

Blaine looked around the almost empty Starbucks. There was a couple in conner laughing, there was a lawyer looking type of man lost in his computer, and a college student rushing to grab his stuff to run to class. But there was no Kurt.

Blaine and Kurt have been best friends since high school. They met when Kurt was buying sheet music at "Between the Sheets" for a performance in glee club and Blaine was also looking for sheet music.

"_Maroon 5… so top 40"_

_Blaine looked up from the sheet music to see who was speaking to him. It was a boy that looked about his age. The boy was looking though the other sheet music on his side of the table._

"_Umm… Yeah… I guess they are." Blaine said _

_The boy looked up. The boy had chestnut brown hair and a black trench coat on that looked like it reached his keens. He was also slightly taller then Blaine._

"_I'm sorry, sometimes I just say what's on my mind and I didn't mean it like you don't have to pick Maroon 5 I mean their a great band with a lot of number one hits so their not doing so bad as a band and if-" the boy stopped rambling _

_Blaine just looked at the boy._

_The boy sighed "sorry when I met new people I get nervous and start rambling…I'm Kurt" Kurt held out his hand for the other boy to take _

"_Blaine" he shook his hand _

_They stared at each other for a second until Kurt toke his hand back and gave a shy smile _

"_Nice to met you Blaine. So what brings you here?" Kurt asked wanted to get to know his new friend._

"_I make YouTube videos, so I just need some new songs to sing"_

"_That's so cool. Maybe you'll be the next Justin Bieber." Kurt said with a wide smile _

_Blaine laughed, "I hope not" they both started laughing "so why are you here?"_

"_I have a solo in glee club and I need to find the perfect song to sing" Kurt said as he went back to looking through the different sheet music._

" _What school do you go to?"_

"_McKinley"_

" _Wait William McKinley?"_

_Kurt looked up and nodded his head _

" _I just transferred there from 's my first day."Blaine said with a smilie " I was so scared that I was going to know anyone, but not anymore. So is it a good"_

_Kurt sighed, " Blaine I'm going to teach you the ways of McKinley"_

Kurt introduced Blaine to the New Directions. Then Blaine auditioned for the New Directions.

Blaine and Kurt did everything together. They went to the movies, go shopping together, they had lunch together, they would text each other goodnight every night. It was like they were dating but they weren't. They were just friends.

Of course all there friends pushed the idea of them dating, but they got to comfortable in the friend zone to ever think of each other more than that.

After graduating, they both headed to New York, Blaine at NYU for English and Kurt at fashion school, and they both decided to get an apartment together. When at school Blaine met Nick. Also an English student. They hit it off right away, when Blaine was about to ask him out Nick mentioned his boyfriend, Jeff, back home in Chicago and how he was coming to visit him this weekend. After seeing them together he could tell they were meant to be.

Kurt met Sebastian. He was the player of fashion school. Sleeping with all the boys _**and **_girls. But Kurt set him straight that nothing was going to happen between them and nothing did. They just stayed friends.

Kurt didn't meet his first boyfriend, Tom, until second year. To Blaine it seem like all they did was make out. On the couch, when they had lunch with him, when waiting for the elevator. It was just face-to-face. But Kurt told Blaine he loved Tom, so he tolerated it. The relationship only lasted a year but when they broke up Blaine learned something about Kurt he wasn't expecting.

Blaine came home one-day form school he could hear Kurt crying from the bathroom. When he entered the bathroom he saw Kurt sitting on the edge of the bathtub, clutching on to something, his hair was a mess, and he was wearing sweats. Blaine ran over to him and put his arms around him. When he was about to ask what happened he saw what was in Kurt's hand. It was a pregnancy test. It was negative.

Kurt explained to how he is a carrier and that he told Tom that he think he might be pregnant and how Tom broke up with him because of the baby.

Blaine was there for him though the brake up and told him he didn't need Tom and that everything was going to be okay. And it was.

After that Kurt went on a few more dates but nothing to serious and so did Blaine.

When they graduated Blaine and Nick went to teachers college. Kurt and Sebastian got internships at Vague.

"Grande non-fat mocha and a medium drip!" The barista yelled from the counter

Blaine got up to get the drinks from the counter and thanked her. He toke the two coffees and sat back in the same seat. He toke a sip of the medium drip as he waited for Kurt. He looked down at his phone to check the time. As he was just about to call Kurt he saw Kurt run into the Starbucks and straight to him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" he said as he kissed Blaine's cheek " my meeting ran late"

He sat down in the set in front of Blaine

Over the last few years Kurt became the editor of vague with his assistant Sebastian. He became more and more busy with work so their time they spent together was limited.

"No worries, how'd the meeting go?" Blaine asked as he toke another sip of his coffee.

" it was okay,I mean we're all set for the fall collection it's putting it together that's the problem" Kurt leaned back against his chair , crossed his arms and pouted.

Blaine smirked at the action. Same old Kurt " come on after you have a little bit of coffee in your system you'll feel so much better" Blaine pushed the mocha in front of Kurt. Kurt just looked at it " I know you can't resist a grande non-fat mocha" he smirked at Kurt and wiggled his eyebrows.

Kurt leaned forward and crossed his arms on the table and sighed. "I need to tell you something." She said looking serious

Blaine looked at him "okay"

"I can't drink that because I'm…. I'm. With child" Kurt said with a sigh

Blaine froze. He eyes widened

" You're pregnant"

"No, but I'm working on it" he said with a smile

Blaine looked at him "So you're not pregnant?"

"Not yet"

"Did you take a test?"

"No, because I haven't gotten pregnant yet" he smiled

Blaine was just lost at this point

Kurt sensed his confutation so he decided to elaborate

" Okay, you know how I've always wanted to have kids." Blaine nodded " and I haven't been able to because of my job and I haven't met the right guy. So know that I'm all settled in at work, I decided to take matters into my own hands"

Blaine still lost asks, "What did you do?"

"I got a sperm donor" Oh my god, Blaine thought, " I went to the clinic looked though pictures of donors sighed some papers and BOOM I'm having a baby!"

Blaine was at a lost for words. How was he supposed to react to something like this? His best friend of 13 years was going to have a baby. But not his boyfriend's baby or his husband's baby, no, some random guy that just came in a cup. Was there a book he could read to react to something like this? Blaine didn't realize his silence.

Kurt sighed " look I know this isn't how I wanted to have a baby, but I don't want my _time _to _have_ a baby to run out. And I don't want to wait for a man to come into my life, to realize it's to late."

Blaine found his words "so you're just going to have some random guy's baby?"

Kurt got offend " I didn't just pick some guy off the streets and was like 'hey can you cum in this cup so I can have a baby' I can't believe you'd think I'd do that."

" I didn't mean it like that, I..I just want you to think about it for a little bit" Blaine said

Kurt sighed, " I already did, and I'm having this baby"

Blaine sighed and hung his head. Then Blaine thought of something

Blaine's head shots up "why didn't you ask me for sperm?"

Kurt freezes and eyes go wide

They stared at each other for a second before Kurt broke the silence

"Umm…"

"Why, what's wrong with my sperm?"

"Nothing-"

"Then way didn't you ask me?"

Kurt thought about it for a moment then answered, " Because… it would be weird," Kurt told him " we're best friends and it would just weird for use to raise a child together"

Blaine sighed, " I guess" Blaine was a little disappointed that he wasn't even considered to be Kurt's donor.

" Good, now that we got that out of the way" Kurt smiled " I would like to invite you to my insemination" Kurt reached in to his bag and toke out a envelope. He handed it to Blaine.

Blaine looked down at the envelope, then back at Kurt " your insemination? I don't think I'm aloud to see that, nor do I want to see that"

Kurt rolled his eyes " no, it's a party to celebrate me getting pregnant. Kinda like congrats on almost being pregnant!" Kurt smiled

Blaine looked at him

Kurt laughed, "It was Sebastian's idea. I didn't have the heart to tell him how bad that idea was." Blaine laughed, " Oh and hey you can met my donor"

_Great _

"Great" Blaine put on a smile

Kurt looked at his Michael Kors watch "Oh shit, I gotta get back to the office to go over the winter collection" Kurt got up " so I'll see you on Saturday?" Kurt looked at him pleadingly

Blaine nodded with a small smile

Kurt smiled widely. Bend down and hugged him tightly. "Thank you" Kurt kissed his cheek. Kurt let go of Blaine and smiled at Blaine " bye" he said with a tiny wave. Then Kurt left.

Blaine watches Kurt walk down the busy street of New York.

_What the Hell just happened?_

His best friend was going to have a baby. A BABY!

Blaine sighed and opened the invitation. On the front of the card it said:

You're

Invited

In white with a yellow background and it had a stork holding a cloth in its mouth. Blaine opened the card and all this yellow confetti in the shape of sperm fell out all over the table. Blaine looked around to see if anyone saw them fall. He read the inside of the card. It just said where, when and why.

Blaine wasn't looking forward to this "party" at all. Especially that he has to met the donor.

**Review? You know if you want, that be cool. Let me now what you think **

**Until next time **

**-Emma **


End file.
